ponyo the teen years
by Munkbro4
Summary: Ponyo and Sasuke are hanging out with an old friend... me!


Deep Sea Tales feat. Ponyo and Sasuke

My name is Noah, God of the Pacific Ocean. This is the tale of my first mission. It was summer vacation and I chose to go to Japan. I brought my wetsuit and surfboard just in case. I looked for a beach and saw a sight that sparked my mind. "A house on a cliff by the sea, where have I seen it before?" I wondered. Then it hit me.

"No way, Sasuke and Ponyo live here. I haven't seen them in 9 years. I wonder how they're doing." I said. I knocked on the door and Sasuke answered. "Noah Jagers, is that you? Holy crud, it's been a while." He said. Sasuke changed quite a bit. Instead of a yellow t-shirt and black shorts, he wore black sweats and a yellow hoodie. "Yeah, it's been a while Sasuke. How's Ponyo?" I asked. "She's doing great. We were just about to go surfing. Wanna come?" Sasuke asked. "Sure." I said.

Later, as we were about to surf, I said. "I hope the weather won't throw me off my board." Ponyo giggled. "Don't worry, Noah. My parents will keep the sea calm for us." She said. Since Ponyo was a good friend of mine, I trusted her. But on a huge wave, a water blob with eyeballs pulled my board out from under my feet. I wiped out and would have drowned if Sasuke hadn't pulled me onto his board.

"Thanks Sasuke. What the heck was that? Does Ponyo's dad, like, hate me or something?" I asked. "No, he's met you before. What _was_ that, Ponyo?" Sasuke asked. "I have no idea. What happened again, Noah?" Ponyo asked. Just as I was about to answer, a lone figure rose from the waves. He was wearing blue fish scaled armor, Greek style sandals; he held a trident in his hand and had sea green hair with a matching beard. It was Poseidon, Greek God of the Sea.

I bowed. "Hello father." I said. "Noah, I need your help." He said. "What do you need?" I asked. "I need you and your friends to lead my armies against the sea witch Komi-fuja." Poseidon said. "Who is she?" I asked. "She was the mortal Komiko until she was corrupted by dark sea power and turned into an evil sea witch. She has captured Triton." My father said. I gasped. Triton was my half-brother. He's a teenager in god years but in mortal years he's 14,000. He has two merman tails. We get along really well.

"How can we help, sir?" Ponyo asked. "I will give you three powerful artifacts to aid you in the fight. Noah, a trident that grants you the ability to breathe underwater, Sasuke, a spear that grants you the same and Ponyo gets a necklace that grants the same ability and magic powers," My dad said, "consider the trident your birthday present from me." I bowed. Ponyo and Sasuke did the same. "Thank you, father." I said. I dived under the waves, Sasuke and Ponyo right behind me.

A little advice on weapons of the gods for you mortals, they transform from household objects to weapons. My trident transformed into a coin. When I flipped it, no matter which side it landed on, I held a trident. Sasuke's spear transformed into a pen. When he clicked the button, he held a spear. We swam down to an evil sea cave and looked inside. I almost puked when I saw Komiko.

"Sweet Poseidon's beard." I muttered. Komi-fuja's top half was the same, but from the waste down, she was a cephalopod. Triton was tied to a stalagmite, knocked out. I swam towards the sea witch. "Let my step-brother go, Komi-fuja. I happen to know my trident has sacks of puffer fish toxin. Energy drink to gods, merpeople and demigods, lethal to everyone else." I said. Komi-fuja turned. "Just you alone, son of Poseidon?" she asked. "No, I brought friends." I said. Sasuke and Ponyo arrived. Weapons in hand.

"I ask again, let my step-brother go or else." I said. Komi-fuja used her dark magic to create a dark trident. She threw it at me. I blocked it with my trident. The tip hit my tongue. "Mmm… puffer fish toxin." I said. Suddenly, I was full of strength. Sasuke threw his spear, pinning Komi-fuja to the wall. I pointed my trident at Komi-fuja. "Sea witch, this will be the last time you trouble my father's domain." I said.

An icy blast shot from the tips of my trident, encasing Komi-fuja in a block of ice. "My trident also responds to thought and just to make sure the witch never escapes her prison, I'm going to summon an earthquake that will crack the ocean floor and sink the witch." I said. "But we'll be killed." Sasuke said. "No we won't." I said. I raised my trident in the air and spoke one word. "_Prostatév__̱__oun_."

A bubble materialized around Triton, Sasuke, Ponyo and I. Sasuke stared at me. "How can you say protect in ancient Greek?" he asked. "My dad's a Greek god. My brain's wired for ancient Greek." I said. Suddenly, the ground cracked and gave way, sending Komi-fuja into a dark abyss for eternity. Triton woke up. "Noah what are you doing here?" Triton asked, "What happened? Did dad get mad?" I laughed. "No, we saved your life. We sent the sea witch down to a dark abyss. Hopefully, Uncle Hades doesn't mind a drop-off." I said.

For those who don't know, Hades is the Greek God of the Dead. The bubble popped and we swam back to my father's kingdom. Poseidon was very proud of us. "Not only did you save your brother, you ended the threat of the sea witch. As a reward my son, I offer to make you immortal and put you in command of my army. What do you say?" Poseidon asked. "I accept, if, I get to tell Sasuke the secret you've kept from him all his life." I said. Poseidon nodded.

"Sasuke, you dad, Komichi the sailor, is really your step-father. Your real father is Poseidon, god of the sea. Triton and I are your step-brothers. If you want, you and Ponyo can be granted immortality and you can serve in our father's army." I said. Sasuke and Ponyo nodded. Suddenly, Ponyo, Sasuke and I were enveloped in a white light. When it subsided, we were dressed like Poseidon.

"Noah, there is something else you should know. I have four kingdoms. One here, one in the Pacific ocean, one in the Atlantic ocean and one in the Indian ocean. I rule this Kingdom, Amphitrite, my wife, rules the Atlantic kingdom, Triton rules the Indian kingdom and we've chosen you to rule to Pacific Kingdom. We Gods of the Sea meet once a year on the summer solstice to discuss matters of our domains. You own and command ¼ of the army and you can take Sasuke and Ponyo with you." Dad said.

Now I was a God of the Sea, protecting my subjects one fish at a time with my step-brother and my friend by my side.

το τέλος

The End


End file.
